Niji to Hi no De
by Yamashita Rie
Summary: Fuji joins a photo contest. Oneshot. RE-UPLOADED


**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Note: this is an oneshot, requested by sadari. Hope you like it. It's my first oneshot.**

**Enjoy^^**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Syuusuke!"

Yumiko went into Fuji's room, seeing he was staring at his cactus. He looked up with closed eyes and smiled.

"What's wrong, Nee-san?" he asked.

"Nothing, but I saw this in the newspaper this morning," Yumiko answered and gave Fuji the newspaper.

She pointed at something.

"Photo contest," Fuji read. "Oh, I must have overlooked it. It sounds interesting."

"Well, I thought you like participate too," Yumiko responded. "I know you like to take pictures, so... It's a contest about photo's of the nature, the best photo wins. You must send your best photo before Wednesday. I saw it a little late."

It was Saturday today.

"There is no practise tomorrow, so I think I can try to take the best photo," Fuji said. "Thanks for the hint, Nee-san."

"It was nothing." Yumiko smiled and left the room.

Fuji stared outside. He was excited, he wanted to win the contest. He would give his best, like he always did.

That day he went to bed early.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Fuji woke up early. The other members of the house were still sleeping, so he didn't wake them. He made breakfast for himself and ate it, while listening to the radio. It would be a nice day today and that was just good news.

Fuji made food for the lunch and wrote a short letter before he left the house. He would go to the mountain he went with the other regulars before Tezuka went to Germany.

It was a long trip, but Fuji wasn't bored. He just stared outside the window of the train, enjoying the beautiful landscape. Many people went outside because of the nice weather.

He arrived at the station and left the train. He knew it would be a long walk to the top, but he would do everything to take the best photo. It was already noon, so Fuji sat down under a tree to eat his lunch. He looked at the people passing him. There were many young pairs and families with children. After he was done eating he continued the walk to the top.

But after an hour the weather suddenly changed. The sky was dotted with dark clouds, which became bigger and bigger. Fuji knew it was going to rain soon, so he had to find a place he could stay. He found a house and ran to it. The first raindrops came down from the sky. Fuji knocked on the door and an old man opened the door.

"Gomen kudasai, can I stay here for a while? It's going to rain," Fuji said.

"Of course," the man said. "Come inside, otherwise you'll get wet."

He closed the door after Fuji and went to the living room.

"Take a seat," the man said. "May I ask you what you are doing here?"

"Well, I'm going to join a photo contest," Fuji answered. "I thought I could take here the best photo."

"Is this place precious to you?" the man asked.

Fuji had never thought of that.

"I think it is," he said after a short silence. "I have been here before once. Together with my friends, watching the sunrise. I liked it."

The man smiled.

"Well, maybe you should take a photo of the sunrise," he said. "You can stay here until tomorrow. But you should call home first, okay?"

Fuji nodded. He called home and explained why he would came back tomorrow.

"Do your best, Syuusuke," his mother said.

"I will always do that." Fuji shut his phone and smiled. "I'll be there on time."

At night it was still raining, but that would give a beautiful morning. The man woke Fuji up at four o'clock in the morning, mentioning he had some time left to reach the top. Fuji thanked the man and continued his way to the top. He came right on time to see the sunshine coming up. He made his camera ready and waited.

Suddenly he saw behind him a rainbow. He turned around and decided to take a photo between the rainbow and sunrise. The sky was beautiful and Fuji was happy. He managed to take a beautiful photo.

Fuji came home at noon that day. He wrote his experience on the back side of the photo and sent it to the address which was in the news paper.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks passed by when Fuji got an answer. His photo was selected as one of the ten best photo's. The final decision would be taken in three days. All selected photo's were seen in the town hall. Fuji went to the final day, together with his friends. They all wanted to know whether Fuji would win the contest or not.

There were many people in the town hall, there was a lot interest for the contest.

"I know you would do everything to win the contest," Oishi said. "Let's hope your photo is the best one."

Then the mayor of Tokyo appeared. He was about to give the results. All ten photo's were beautiful and it was a hard task to the jury to choose the best of them.

"But they managed to do it," the mayor said. "I'm glad to give the price to the one who took the best photo. And that is –" he opened an envelop with the solution "- Fuji Syuusuke!"

"Nya! You did it!" Eiji was very happy for his best friend.

Fuji walked to the mayor and took the first price, a brand-new camera. He seemed happy with it.

"It is really beautiful photo," the mayor admitted. "Where did you take it?"

"At a place which is precious to me and my friends," Fuji answered. "Arigatou, minna."

The regulars just smiled. They knew Fuji.

"Congratulations," Yumiko said when Fuji walked to her. "Let's go home and tell mum and dad."

"You're right," Fuji nodded. "Mata ashita, minna."

He left with Yumiko.

He hang the print of the photo above his bed. He looked at the name and smiled.

"I did it," he mumbled.

_Niji to Hi no De – Rainbow and Sunrise_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it. About the last sentence, I hope I'm right.**

**Heu requests are always welcome, for crossovers too, if I know both series of course.**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


End file.
